1. Technical Field
Customer support of cellular telephone devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, the following steps are conventionally performed before a service ticket is created with a Mobile Cellular Service Provider (the carrier): 1. Mobile subscriber calls in about request; 2. Subscriber waits on the line, often for 10 minutes; 3. Subscriber Service Representative (CSR) verifies device identification; 4. Subscriber describes the request; 5. CSR captures the request description in to a service ticket; 6. Once the service ticket is captured, the Service Provider can begin investigation. It often takes subscriber and CSR (two people) 30 minutes to complete creation of a service ticket. It can be appreciated that efficiency, accuracy, and customer service may be improved by eliminating manual and verbal steps, and extended periods on hold on the telephone.